


Finales

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Finales

Finale: Shape Shifter vs Divine Invisibility  
However, a new threat yet unknown to Gizmo and Snow Feather awaits them. Greta, who has survived the electrocution in Gremlin II, was kidnapped by an unknown alien race more advanced by the Silvermoonians and mutated with the power of shape shifting.   
While mutating and training Gizmo in the ways of humans so that it can fit into mortal society, Green Moon and Bluemoon were secretly tracking Greta based on the memories of the reincarnate George. The princesses were quite appalled by what they learned when they finally tracked down the harmless and only surviving gremlin from the New Batch.   
Greta was originally seducing Clamp employee Forster and made him give into her. Shortly after the story of Gremlins 2, an UFO in the shape of a horizontal 8 fly over the Clamp headquarter and abducted Greta. She was chained up and badly tortured by whipping by an unknown alien race. Also, they force feed her a liquid that can turn her into a shape shifting gremlin in addition to her original female mutation.  
Lately, under Princess Bluemoon’s command, Princess Green Moon tries to track Greta again and detected that the aliens who kidnapped her is sending her towards Earth. She reported this finding to Bluemoon.   
“Prepare to launch an attack on them.” She said.  
Green Moon nods in consent and starts the preparation. About a month later, the princesses sent out the long-deserted titanium alloy space warships to confront the unknown alien race. But in midway, they stopped, and their eyes begin to fill with tears: the unknown alien race are members of Silvermoonians abducted to the Paradise Nation during the War of Devastation, and mutated while they were there.   
Bluemoon finally realized why they abducted Greta. It is a grave warning from the Paradise Nation, whom these mutated Silvermoonians now represent, that they have once again broke the Cosmic Laws of the Milky Way Galaxy by giving Gizmo the power of invisibility. While she hesitated, the enemy spaceships fired at the space warships. Several warships explode and falls back towards Silvermoonia.  
Thus, the princesses were forced to go home as they lost many loyal maids who fought alongside them. They were confronted by a mob of dozens from the Neo Silvermoonia Territory, led by the current ruler or governor. Some of them shouted the slogan “kill the demonesses” while a few others hold them down to the ground. The governor raises his hand to silence the crowd, and then commanded two of his henchmen to take the princesses to the Death Cell. He stated that he will electrocute them by lightning in the wild three days later.  
Green Moon resisted: “No, spare my sister! I am the one coming up with these terrifying ideas and carried them out. Let my sister go.”  
But Bluemoon whispers to her: “No, Green Moon, you must live to inform Snow Feather and Gizmo of Greta’s coming. I have sinned too much, but you are more innocent.”  
“Sister!” Green Moon cries out tearfully.  
Still, Bluemoon uses her Icy Moon Power to teleport Green Moon out of the planet. The Neo Silvermoonist governor was appalled and furious at what Bluemoon had done. “Take her to Death Cell now!” He said sternly.  
The ones who hold her down pulls her up by force. As Bluemoon look up at the deep blue sky again, she shouts out loud: “Long live Silvermoonia!”  
Three days later, the tragic news of her sister’s death somehow still reaches Green Moon, striking her with great grief. The age of the Old Silvermoonian regime has come to a complete end. Green Moon must go on with the mission her sister entrusted her, even though she is mourning for Bluemoon and has no idea if the Neo Silvermoonist regime got Snow Butterfly too.  
In the meantime, on Earth, an unaware Gizmo is wandering around on the street in his “fake” human disguise Ja Dal. It is a mild Sunday evening and Gizmo is strolling along a quiet street towards a small park. He is wearing a dark green hooded cloak and sunglasses to block out the bright streetlight, as well as a pair of satin gloves.   
Suddenly, he senses someone following him. Ja Dal walks faster but the person behind still follows. He stops and turn around to see who it is. Ja Dal gasps in shock when he saw a pope of a local Catholic church standing before him. He tries to run, but the pope starts chanting exorcist passages. Gizmo feels an excruciating headache and collapses on the sidewalk, revealing its true form as a mogwai as the pope goes on with the chanting, until he turns into a mogwai completely.   
Suddenly, a spacecraft comes straight down from the sky and crashed near them, sending lava-hot heat waves towards them. The pope is killed as he burns up in flames, and Gizmo is safe. Gizmo coughs and gets up, then it saw a grotesque dark figure walk out of the spacecraft. When the figure showed itself, Gizmo gapes in shock: it is the long-missing Greta.  
Greta has surely changed a lot since she was last seen at the Clamp Center. The mutated Silvermoonians from the Paradise Nation has upgraded her with the capability of shape shifting. However, the Gizmo now is totally different from the cute, helpless creature it once was. It possesses the “divine” power of invisibility and is on par with Greta.  
And so, the battle of begins. Invisibility versus shape shifting. Greta changes into a cheetah and charges swiftly towards Gizmo. Gizmo narrows its eyes and makes itself invisible. Greta comes to a stop abruptly and turns into an elephant. She turns around and round, trampling everywhere. No response come back. Just when Greta thought she trampled Gizmo to death, she heard rustling of leaves on a branch above her, and it lands on her head. Gizmo shows itself and burn Greta with a lit match. with Screaming in horror, Greta burns up in the flame until she turns to ashes.  
Thus, Gizmo is done with all its heroic deeds. It is finally time for it to reunite with Snow Feather, Green Moon and especially its partner Duchess. However, this is not really the end of the story. Indeed, Gizmo reunited with Green Moon. She embraces him in his human disguise and feels happy that he is alright, and that he defeated Greta and made the mutated Silvermoonians depart the Earth.   
Finale: Conclusion  
However, a Catholic resident living in the area witnessed the whole fight scene. She reports it to the pope at her church, and he sent a small group of priests to follow Snow Feather and Gizmo. Snow Feather is now a teenage girl, but she is still quite powerless compared to Princess Green Moon. They start a life of exile as they evade the priests, until they finally come to a beachside neighborhood. Since Gizmo cannot get too close to water, Snow Feather must settle down in an abandoned playground within the neighborhood.   
Although Snow Feather is still young, she cares for Gizmo with motherly love as if it was her own child. Every day, in the early morning, she will take out a comb and comb Gizmo’s hair gently in front of a broken piece of glass, which she uses as mirror. Gizmo is always delighted when she does this and looks up at her lovingly.  
They lived peacefully like this for quite some time, until the day the priests finally track them down. One of these priests tries to behead Snow Feather, who has now become mortal due to her extended stay on Earth. Another priest points at Snow Feather with his head, and the priest with the axe raises his axe and swing it down. But he failed: an invisible force shield sheltered them and the axe blade break into pieces.   
“What’s going on here? Is she a witch or something?” The priest giving the silent command to kill them asked.  
“I have no idea.” The executioner priest shakes his head.  
Snow Feather looks down at Gizmo in surprise. “Is it you?” She whispers. Gizmo looks up at her in bafflement. Presumably, Gizmo formed the protective force shield since it is now divine. But the priests didn’t give up, they come back again the second time and sneakily approaches Snow Feather. She opens her eyes and tries to go and grab Gizmo. However, before she had the chance to do so, they chopped her head off. Once again, Gizmo falls into deep mourning as it hides behind and watches its last master die. The priests walk up to them and tries to grab it, and Gizmo screams in terror.  
When it wakes up again, Gizmo finds itself in an estranged place he’s never been before. It looks around and walks around and don’t see anything familiar around it: the landscape around it seems totally unfamiliar and doesn’t look anything like Earth. Suddenly, a small figure runs towards Gizmo, and its face brightens-it is Duchess. She holds his hand and told him in mogwai language to come with her and drag him along as she runs.   
When Duchess stops again, Gizmo gapes in wonder as he sees an advanced city with small UFOs flying over their heads. A dark figure is approaching them, and Gizmo’s face brightens again when he saw that it’s Princess Green Moon.   
“Welcome to Moonstone City, a place built by and for all peaceful yogwais.” She smiled and stretches her arms to the sides. “I have brought you guys to this highly advanced city from a passageway at the very center of the South Pole all the way to here.”  
Duchess interpreted Green Moon’s words to Gizmo. He holds his chin and seem to hesitate a bit. “Come, my little friends, I will show you around.” Green Moon politely holds out her arms and guides them on a tour of this otherworldly place in the center of the Earth.  
As Gizmo walks down the tidy roads of the city with Duchess and Green Moon, his face brightens again when he saw mogwai mutants just like him. They saw him and smile at him, and some of them even turns into humans to greet him. Seeing Gizmo’s amazed face, Green Moon smiles: “I have created this entire place from about one hundred years ago, and during my spare time in Silvermoonia, I’d often come here to monitor the progress of this place to make sure there’s no regressed mogwais. What do you think?”  
Gizmo jumps up and down excitedly. Green Moon feels truly happy for him and Duchess. She made some more necessary arrangements for them before departing in her Silver Flower back to Silvermoonia to help the Neo Silvermoonists with rebuilding their common homeland. The two mogwai sous turns into their human forms and lived a life of perpetual peace, presumably. ^.)  
-The End-


End file.
